


Talking to angels

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Dean, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is having some Dean time when he accidently calls Castiel down to him. Deans not expecting the outcome but he definitely enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to angels

Dean and Sam were once again covered in monster blood. Luckily neither of them had been injured beyond a few scratches and bruises. They were joking around as they walked into the bunker.

  
“Finally just a regular old monster fight. No angels, no apocalypse, just you me and an evil SOB.” Dean was still riding his adrenaline high and bouncing on his heels. Sam laughed.

  
“Yeah whatever jerk. I need a shower and so do you.” Sam said.

  
“Shut up bitch. Hey I’m going out for drinks after wanna come?"dean asked.  
Sam shook his head heading toward his bathroom.

  
“Nah, have fun with your latest conquest.”  
After a quick shower Dean pulled on his jeans and a T-shirt and grabbing the keys to the Impala yelled out a goodbye to Sam. Tonight was going to be his night. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t been with a girl in a while. His last encounter was almost 3 months ago and had left hijm feeling strangely guilty. And okay maybe before that he had developed a type. A string of blue eyed dark haired women, but that didn’t mean anything. Besides Castiel was his best friend. He was just gonna go out and find some pretty blonde chick and forget about the fact that he had a wet dream about his best friend.

  
He pulled into the parking-lot of a mildly sleazy looking bar. He walked in with a confident smile scanning the room. He took note of a hot blonde by the bar and walked over flirty smile already in place.

  
“Hello miss.” Dean smirked at the girl leaning against the bar.  
She glances at him looks up and down before turning back to her drink.  
“Hello to you too.” She says a hand on his arm.  
He smirks.

  
“Can I buy you a drink?” Dean asks.  
She turns to him and their eyes meet. Dean drops his smirk slightly when blue eyes stare back at him. They’re just the wrong shade of blue and suddenly Dean doesn’t want to be here.

  
“I’m sorry I need to go.”  
He doesn’t even make an excuse before he’s stumbling out into the cool night air.

  
“I am not drunk enough for this.”  
Hell he never even got a beer. He slides back into the Impala incredibly angry with himself. He just let his ridiculous crush get the better of him. Again. Fucking Castiel. He slides back onto the road turning up the radio to block out his thoughts. Back in Black fills the car and Dean is singing along hands thrumming anxiously against the wheel. He wanders into the bunker headed straight for the fridge. He grabbed a beer before going back to his room for Dean time. He needed to be at least a little drunk before he started this.

  
He finished his beer before he reached his bedroom kicking his shoes off and falling on the bed. He tries to bring up mental images of perky tits and long hair, but the moment he lets his mind drift he sees blue eyes and a trenchcoat. He may not be willing to admit it to himself but thats whats turning him on. He finally lets his mind go and he pictures Castiel in all his glory.

Deans straining against his pants and the rough fabric is chafing against him. He wiggles out of his jeans the image of Cas’ hands on his hips centered in his mind. He slips his cock out hand wrapping around it and he gasps. His minds eye shows Castiel kissing across his neck and Dean’s eyes flutter shut as he moans.

His hips move up to thrust into his palm and he pictures those blue eyes dark with lust. Imagining those angelic cock sucking lips whispering his name in that gravelly tone. He’s fucking up into his hand now eyes tightly shut as lewd moans fall from his lips. He imagines Castiel kissing him soft and tender his hand wrapped around Deans cock. Dean runs a finger over the slit of his dick and Cums gasping for air.

  
“Oh, Cas.”

 

It’s out of breath and gasped but Castiel hears it. Dean is praying to him. He doesn’t question it. Based on the tone and breathlessness, Dean must need help again. He only prays to Cas in emergencies lately. Not that Castiel would mind, in fact he likes spending time with the hunter. When he flicks his wings he wasn’t expecting to find Dean mostly naked spread out on his bed and soaked in cum. In fact the most surprising thing was his reaction.

  
“Dean?” Cas questions gently.  
The man moaned softly.

  
“Cas.” His voice is dreamy a small smile on his face.

  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas answers. Suddenly the hunters eyes snap open finding Cas.

  
“Shit Cas!” He grabs at the blankets trying to cover himself. “Why are you here?”

  
Castiel tilts his head. “Because you called Dean and I always come when you call.”  
Dean would laugh at the accidentally double meaning but, despite just coming the sound of Cas’ voice is already making him hard again and if he didn’t know better he’d say that was a bulge in Cas’ pants. No, that was impossible Cas was an angel of the lord he wouldn’t want Dean.

  
“Dean, what were you doing?” Dean didn’t think he could blush anymore, but he was wrong. His ears were pink and the blush moved down his neck. Castiel found his eyes tracing over Deans skin.

  
“Umm, nothing Cas.” Dean could melt into the bed he’s so embarrassed. Castiel barely keeps from smirking.

  
“Then why did you call me Dean?”  
A thousand answers run through his head ranging from sappy (because I Love you) to lust filled (Because you’re hot as all fuck and I wish you wanted me) instead he said.

  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
Castiel smiles at Dean and Dean shouldn’t be getting hard from his best friend questioning him. He also shouldn’t have been jerking off to thoughts of the angel. Those blue eyes just did him in every time.

  
“Then why Dean?”  
Suddenly words are spilling from his mouth.

"Because I can’t imagine life without you. Because you’re the hottest person I’ve ever met. Because every second of every day I want to kiss you. Because Because I-I L-need you.“

  
Dean doesn’t tremble, definitely not. It’s just really cold is all. Castiel is staring at him like Deans adorable and loveable and part of him wants Cas to keep looking at him like that. The rest of him knows he doesn’t deserve it. He still wanted to climb into his lap and let Cas take care of him. The only thing keeping him from moving into the man’s arms is his lack of pants.

“Dean can I kiss you?” Castiel asks. Dean's jaw feels like it’s going to fall off. “I mean you said you wanted to kiss me so I just thought maybe?” Castiel looks adorably nervous. Dean can’t resist grabbing onto that blue tie and pulling Cas’ to him. Their noses are almost touching and Dean can almost taste him.

  
“Please kiss me Cas.”  
Their lips meet and Dean melts into Cas arms wrapping around the man’s neck. Castiel slips an arm around his waist as Dean licks into his mouth. When Dean pulls Castiel onto his lap the man’s soft lips molded to his. Deans tongue traces around Castiel’s mouth a hand stroking over his cheeks. When Castiel presses his hips against Dean He feels a gasp in his mouth.

  
“You want me?” Dean doesn’t intend to sound so nervous and needy.

  
“I thought that was obvious Dean.” Castiel kisses down Dean’s neck softly.

  
“Why?” He strokes Cas’ hair softly.

  
“You’re my human, my righteous man.” The words are breathed into Deans collar bones.

  
“God what are you doing to me Cas? I don’t deserve this.” Dean mumbles. Castiel stops and grabs Dean’s face staring into his eyes.

"You deserve far better than this Dean.” Their lips meet and Castiel is soft and gentle.

  
“I deserve nothing.” Castiel’s kiss turns harsh his body crushing into Dean’s.  
“You Dean Winchester deserve everything.” Dean is breathless when Cas finally lets up a hand stroking over his cheek. “Please don’t send me away Dean. I want to stay here with you.”

Dean smirks at him hands stroking across the other mans chest.

“You can stay as long as you want hot stuff.”  
Dean whispers. Castiel drops his coat to the floor.

“When you say stay you mean in here right?” Castiel sounds nervous. Dean's mouth goes dry and he nods.

  
“I’m feeling a bit underdressed here Cas. Either I need pants or you need to lose yours.” Castiel laughed softly as he leaned into Dean's arms. Dean kissed across Castiel’s jaw as he tried to unbutton the angels shirt. Castiel just smirked as him before snapping his fingers. His clothes appeared in a pile by the door.

  
“Angel perks.” Dean laughs softly into his hair. "Castiel are you hard for me?” Deans stroking down his neck softly when the angel nods. “Thats okay I’m hard for you too.” Castiel snuggles into Dean nuzzling against his neck.

“May I see?” Cas asks. Dean groans softly and pushes the blankets off of himself. “Please touch me. Kiss me please.”

  
Castiel was more than happy to oblige. Their lips met and Castiel was happier than he’d ever been. Dean rested his hands on those lithe hips as they kissed slow and sexual.

  
“God, fuck me.” Castiel nuzzled against Dean.

“Don’t bring my father into this Dean. I will fuck you and no one else.” Castiel commands his attention nipping lightly at his jaw. Dean moans softly as Castiel kisses down his neck.

"All yours Cas.” Dean promises. Castiel nipped at his collar bones and he moaned loud and needy. A hand gripped Dean’s shoulder softly and it sent a nice feeling through Dean’s whole body. Castiel’s other hand gripped his hip as he sucked on Dean’s neck. Deans already moaning when Castiel starts licking a path down his body. His tongue traces around Dean’s abs as the man lays achingly hard beneath him.

  
“Cassss fuck.” Deans hand is knotted in Cas’ hair caught in between pulling him up and pushing him down.

  
“That’s the plan.” Cas states. Dean moans loudly as Castiel licks across his hipbones. He tries to pull the angels head to his dick, whimpers of ‘please’ and ‘Cas’ slipping past his lips. The angel looks up at him those perfect blue eyes on his green ones as the man sinks his lips down around Dean’s cock. Dean is determined not to cum even as Cas licks around his cock. Castiel sucks hard on Dean’s cock his cheek’s hallowing out. He bobs up and down before pulling off completely.

  
“Dean?” Dean is pouting at the loss of pressure.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Would you fuck my mouth.”  
Dean groans as he pulls the ange back onto his dick.

  
“Fuck yes!” His hands are knotted in Cas’ hair as he pushes up into his mouth. He pumps slowly at first not pushing too hard. The hot tunnel of Cas’ mouth around his dick leaves him breathless. He finally hit the back of Cas’ throat moaning deeply. Castiel doesn’t have a gag reflex and when he realizes that he starts fucking harder into his mouth. Dean moans loudly the hot tightness coiling in his gut.

“Cas I’m gonna..” He feels Castiel smirk around his cock as he exploded. Blue eyes stared into his while he came down his best friends throat. The man swallowed every drop. He drops back onto the blankets reaching for Cas. So maybe he likes to cuddle after sex, but he also isn’t done yet.

  
“Cas can you use your angel mojo to snap up some lube and condoms?”  
Castiel snapped and the objects dropped into Dean’s lap.

  
“I want you to open me up and split me on you cock sexy.” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear voice low and gravelly. Castiel kisses Dean excitedly as he opens the bottle of lube. He drips it on his fingers and traces around Deans rosebud with one lube soaked finger. Cas’ lips pressed against his as he pushed into Dean with one finger.

  
“You’re so beautiful Dean. Oh I want you so bad. You’re so tight around my finger Dean.” Dean whimpered softly as Castiel pressed his finger deep into Dean’s ass.  
“You mean it right Cas? You c-can’t leave, oooh, after this.” Castiel scissored two fingers in Deans ass.

  
“Of course I mean it Dean. My righteous man I’m here as long as you want me.” Cas groans. Dean was moaning loudly as Castiel curled his fingers against Deans prostate.

  
“FUCK CAS!” Castiel groaned softly.

  
“As you wish Dean.” He positioned himself between Deans thighs before sliding his fingers out a healing hand rested against Dean’s stomach as he pushed in.

  
“Do you know another angel perk Dean?” Dean moaned wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. "No pain honey. Dean you’re so beautiful split on my cock like this.” Castiel mouthed at Deans ear as he slowly fucked into the beautiful man beneath him.

  
“My beautiful righteous man.” Dean grasped at his hips trying to pull him in deeper.

  
“Harder Cas please. Please Cas harder. I need you. I love you.” Castiel is slamming into Dean pleasure overtaking him even as part of his brain argues that Dean doesn’t mean that. He angles his hips and Deans moaning in pleasure as Cas repeatedly slams into his prostate.

  
“Oh fuck right there, I’m gonna cum. Fuck Cas.” Castiel is beyond coherency as he curses in enochian slamming repeatedly into the tight warmth of Dean as he cums hard. Dean cums with him a litany of curses falling from his lips. Dean was lying in a puddle of cum arms wrapped around Castiel as he slowly came down from his high. Castiel looked at him and snapped again all the cum disappearing.

  
“Damn I love angel perks.” Dean snuggled into his side arms tight around the angels waist. "I meant it you know.” It’s mumbled barely audible against Cas’ neck as the angel traces patterns down his back. Any human wouldn’t have heard him but Castiel is no human.

“Meant what?” The angel was holding his breath hoping with his whole soul Dean would say it again. The man tenses slightly nervous his arms.

  
“Umm that I umm L-Love you” He’s trembling slightly as he nuzzles against Cas.

  
“I love you too Dean.” The angel tries to sound normal. Inside he’s jumping for joy and he wraps his body around his Dean. His wings are still on a slightly different plane of existence but they wrap softly around the hunter in a protective gesture.

  
“Mine.” Dean smiles up at him and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

  
“I’m all yours baby but I need a nap honey. That was deliciously exhausting.”  
Dean snuggles into his arms happily.

  
“I’ll watch over you.”  
Dean kisses his shoulder sleepily murmuring.

“Don’t wanna wake up alone.”  
Castiel smiles when his righteous man wraps himself tight around the angel.

“You won’t honey.”  
Every trace of tension dissapears from his shoulders as he settles against Castiel.


End file.
